


Cannibal, Psychiatrist, Unicorn

by tiddlypom



Series: An Asortment of Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend was mean with the words on this one e.e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal, Psychiatrist, Unicorn

“A cannibal?” Dean asked incredulously, “how often do you have those to reap?”

“About as often as you’d imagine, you’re getting the special customers today,” Tessa answered breezily, “he was a psychiatrist you know.”

“He was a psychopath,” Dean quipped, the ring sending cold shivers up his finger, “what next, a freakin’ unicorn?” he was getting tired of this whole playing Death charade, but Tessa was lightening the task measurably.

“Shut up and just kill people,” Tessa smiled playfully, or as playfully as a reaper can, “and besides there’s no such thing as unicorns.” She winked, and with a flirtatious peck on the cheek they vanished to the next death.


End file.
